Purely Political
by Sophtie
Summary: A political alliance turning into the romance that Sansa has stopped dreaming of for a long time. TyrionXSansa.
1. 1. The anticipation

She knew it was bound to happen soon, with him being the Hand of the Queen. Just... not this soon. Repeatedly reading the scroll that Jon had sent her way did nothing to ease her anxiety. Anxiety or excitement? Her brother had kindly sent her this raven, warning her of his arrival. Tyrion was going to come to Winterfell before the rest of Daenerys' court to set up their arrival. Or so he said.

Sansa had nor seen her lord husband in years you see, she even assumed him dead. This marriage could easily be annuled, especially with Jon so close to the Queen. Even though he would certainly respect her wishes, Tyrion's condent wouldn't even be needed. Is this what she wants? She must think of a plan, at least make up her mind before his imminent arrival or...

\- Lady Sansa?

\- Yes Pod?

Podrick Payne had stuck his head in the opening of the door, trying to not intrude on his lady, and failing. He was a welcome presence in the castle, acting as a bidge between her life in the South and her life here. Even if he had just returned to her, he was somehow a constant. He would most certainly ease the awkwardness upon Tyrion's arrival.

\- I'm sorry my lady, I was just told that lord Tyrion has just arrived in Wintertown, he has taken a room at the inn and..

\- Nonsense, fetch him! she smiled.

Excitement. That's what it was.

\- My Lady, lord Tyrion has said that he doesn't want to intrude. He...

She cut him off again

\- Pod, tell me, what kind of wife would I be if i let my dear husband sleep in some inn?

He nodded and left.

Anxiety?

She wasn't sure of what she would do. As her reunion with Tyrion was approaching, she felt an equal amount of anticipation and dread. Wether she was ready or not, it was happening. As the Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, she had to meet with the Hand of her new Queen.


	2. The Imp and the squire

A/N

Hey guys! So this is the second chapter, following directly the first one but in Tyrion's point of view.

Thanks for reading, I didn't know if it was going to be read by anyone but i saw a couple of follows and a review so I thought I would continue :)

I know these chapters are small but I really want to practice writing, tell me what you think!!

''How am I supposed to take that bath if it's too cold to even take my cloak off?'' He thought. Yes, Tyrion had been in the North before but back then, it was still summer. It was cold then and it's somehow far colder now. He had asked the innkeeper to have a bath drawn for him in his room, so he could clean up after his long journey but mostly, so he could be presentable for Sansa. The long way up North didn't have a lot of comfortable inns on the way, as he had to keep a low profile. He managed to remove his gloves and his boots, and he tested the water with his fingers, ''The water is warm enough''. As he was building up the courage to remove his clothes in this freezing room, he heard a knock on the door.

-Yes?

-May I enter m'lord?

''Is that Pod? It can't be...''. In this political climate, most people he hadn't seen yet or heard from, he had presumed dead.

-Yes, you may, he said, pulling his gloves back on.

\- So you're like a knight now?

\- No m'lord. Although, I am trained like one.

\- Oh come here Pod, he said, walking towards this man who was once his squire.

With both hands, he took one of Pod's.

\- I am so proud to see you standing here, like the true knight you deserve to be. Are you happy?

\- Yes m'lord, I am proud to be standing by Brienne's side. Lady Sansa also treats me very well in Winterfell. Which brings me to the reason of my presence here.

He gave a small squeeze before slipping his hand out of Tyrion's, only to place it back on the pommel of his sword. This is where it belonged now.

\- Lady Sansa urged me to bring you to the castle at once.

''Am I really going to get executed already?'' He thought, looking back at the bath he craved. Turning his gaze back to Podrick, puzzled. While trying to reply, his old friend cut him off.

\- Don't worry m'lord. She wishes you no harm.

He smiled.

-On the contrary. She thinks it absurd that her husband sleeps in an inn when there are plenty of rooms for him to stay, by her side.

''By her side? Her husband?'' This explanation just left him even more confused.

\- I.. will gather my things. After all, she is the Lady of the North, I can't possibly refuse her in her own realm. he said nervously.

Pod's smile grew larger and he picked up Tyrion's bag and threw it on his shoulder.

\- Follow me! he declared as he turned around to leave the room.

The Hand sighed and looked one last time at the bath that never was. Sansa wanted him by her side. Whatever that meant, it was a thousand leagues better that all the scenarios he had made up in his mind on his way North. He put his boots back on and walked out.


	3. Confiding in a sister

A/N

So this is a pretty dialogue heavy chapter. I hope you like it, tell me what you think! :)

* * *

The wait was eating her away and no amount of needlework was calming her down.

''I can't believe I am nervous about meeting a potential political ally, she threw the material and the needle on her table, I am the Wardeness of the North!''

''It's more complicated than that isn't it?''

Sansa quickly turned around.

''You scared me, she breathed out, noticing it was only Arya.''

Her young sister slowly walked towards her.

''He's making you nervous.''

''Of course he is.'' Sansa said, looking down ''I haven't seen or heard from hum since Petyr took me away from King's Landing. I can't wait to finally see him but...''

''You can't wait?'' She cut her off, incredulous. ''His family is responsible for the murders of father, mother and Robb! Do you hear yourself?''

''Arya, you don't know him. You weren't there, if you knew, you would...''

''I don't trust him.'' Arya spat out as she turned around to exit the room.

Sansa grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving.

''Jon does,''

Arya stared at the floor.

''I do.'' She tightened her grasp on Arya's hand.''If you trust me, you'll see, you'll understand.''

Arya's gaze went up to meet her sister's. They stared at each other until Sansa built up the courage to say what she couldn't tell herself yet.

''If he'll have me, I intend on keeping him as my husband.'' She closed her eyes slowly, in relief. The weight of the confession was off her shoulders.

Arya ripped away her hand from Sansa's, still staring at her, then looked away, seemingly calmer.

''I trust you and Jon. But him? He'll have to earn it.''

''Arya please listen to me.''

Sansa gestured her sister towards the bed. She hesitated but finally gave in and sat down.

''I have never talked about him to you, to protect our relationship. When you came back, it was already so fragile, I couldn't compromise what was left. You need to know that Tyrion saved me on many occasions.'' She sat down next to Arya.

''Petyr saved you.'' Arya replied, defiant.

''Not like that. He had nothing to gain from helping me and yet he did. No one ordered him to protect me, and yet, he did. Be cause it was the right thing to do. Joffrey would have had me killed if it wasn't for him. I was letting myself die but he picked up what was left of me, made sure I was taken care of. That was even before we were married. Appart from Jon and Bran, he's the only man I trust in the world and he's all we've got to forge any sort of alliance. I won't marry anyone else and I certainly will not marry _you_ off.''

They silently looked at each other and Arya nodded.

''I'll make an effort but I still have to meet him again. See how it goes.''

''Of course.'' Sansa smiled lightly before getting up.

She gently stroked her sister's hair. ''He will be here soon, we will all have dinner in the great hall tomorrow night. You should rest.''


End file.
